The Amazing World of Gumball: At World's End
by Wani-Ramirez
Summary: A simple day suddenly becomes a huge tragedy as a tornado threatens the town! Can everyone survive the epidemic?


It was a breezy warm day in Elmore as the sun rises with its friendly smile. As the sun's rays blanket the ever sleepy neighborhoods of the quiet town, we finally reach the house of a unique family: the Wattersons.

Sunlight entering the room, Gumball Watterson mumbles and steadily rises from his lazy slumber. He yawns a purring echo and cracks his paws with tiny pops from his fingers. He turns to his right bedside and knocks on the nearby fishbowl. "Darwin, wake up, dude!" says Gumball. Immediately two eyes emerge, full of energy, as Darwin pops up the fishbowl and makes a great yawn. "Hey Gumball, ready for school?" asks Darwin. "Nah, dude. I'm too tired from yesterday." replies Gumball.

Immediately a small child opens their bedroom door and tells them,"Come on guys, we gotta get up." "Ah, come on, Anais. It's Monday, the armpit of the week," answers Gumball. "In that case, more Daisy Flakes for me!" said Anais. In a fraction of a second, Gumball pounces at Anais and shakes her repeatedly and hollers,"Not if I get there first!"

After a playful tussle, the three Wattersons immediately dress up in their normal clothes and head to the kitchen.

On the table was a newspaper. After setting her bowl of Daisy Flakes cereal on the table, Anais grabbed the newspaper and saw the headline: BAD WEATHER FOR ELMORE. Immediately Anais gasped, dropped the newspaper and turned on the television set as Gumball and Darwin watch suspiciously.

"Dude, where's the rush, sis?" asked Gumball. "No time!" replied Anais. Darwin discovers the newspaper and reads it silently. Not long afterwards, Anais finally flicks to the weather channel on the TV and listens. "Possible severe thunderstorm/tornado watch in the Elmore area. Stay tuned for further details."

At that moment, Richard and Nicole Watterson rush down the stairs and hear all the commotion of the kids panicking. "What's going on here?" asks Richard in a huff voice. "There's gonna be a tornado here, Mr. Dad!" yells Darwin. "Hush now kids, you don't wanna miss the bus again!" said Nicole. "But Mom..." was the only reply from all three of the Watterson children. In no time, the kids grabbed their school essentials and headed for the doorway. "Mom, be safe." says Gumball calmly. "Don't worry kids, I'm sure the school will know when you guys have to leave school early." says Nicole. "Bye then" replied Gumball, Darwin and Anais.

As the door settles, Nicole is left hanging in thought about the kids' earlier remarks about bad weather. "Richard, have you checked the weather yet?" asked Nicole. "Not yet, honey! Just make sure you don't get late for work, you know." replied Richard in a cautious mood. "I know, it's just... I'm worried. I have that feeling again" says Nicole. "It's says we have a thunderstorm or something. No biggey." replies Richard without hesitation. "Alright, but still... I have a feeling." answers Nicole. As Mrs. Watterson grabs her stuff, she goes to Richard, lying on the coach. "Honey, make sure if anything happens, you go get the kids. OK?" ask Nicole. "Oh please, Nicole. What's the worst that could happen?" says Richard. Nicole makes a nervous chuckle, kisses Richard and leaves the house, on her way to her job at The Rainbow Factory.

Back at the bus stop, Gumball looks into the horizon and spots sinister looking thunderhead clouds. "Darwin, do you ever wonder what it's like during a tornado?" Gumball ask nervously. Darwin merely shrugs as Gumball says, "Well, I don't like this at all."

Getting on the school bus, the three children enter up the stairs, greet Rocky Robinson the bus driver and find their bus seats. Soon enough, the Watterson trio arrive at Elmore Middle School's bus stop.  
As they head to the front door, Gumball turns his head and looks at the gray sky behind him. In the horizon lies a blanket of black clouds. He calmly gulps and merely acts if nothing is wrong. Anais says ,"I'm heading to my locker. I'll see you guys later!" Gumball and Darwin say bye and head to their lockers as well. Spotting a clock nearby, Gumball reads it and explains that it's nearly 8:25. "Come on, Darwin. We better get to class!" "OKAY!

Immediately the blue kitten and the orange fish grabbed their school materials and head to Ms. Simian's class. By the time they get there, they immediately sit on their desks and wait for the tardy bell. Luckily a few seconds later it rings, signifying that Gumball and Darwin have arrived in the nick of time. After taking attendance, Ms. Simian begins her lecture on the subject of bad weather. How ironic.  
During class, notes were being traded throughout the classmates.

Suddenly Gumball had the note. It reads "Did you hear about the tornado?" in crude handwriting. Nearby were tally marks for the answers "Yes" or "No". Gumball wrote down a tally mark under "Yes" and passes the note to Darwin.

As Darwin grabs the note, Ms. Simian spots them and snatches the note, yelling "Unfortunately, listening is somewhat lacking in class today!" As Gumball and Darwin sweat in fear, Ms. Simian scans the note and suddenly murmurs. She tells the class in a respective manner, "Well, you're not alone." "It's coincidental that today is due of bad weather and here's me, talking about bad weather!" She makes a nasty giggle and yells "POP QUIZ!" Immediately the entire class sighs as Ms. Simian hands around pop quizzes. "Today's pop quiz is about the formation of a super-cell thunderstorm. I want it finished by the time class is dismissed! No exceptions!" Soon enough, every student had a copy and Ms. Simian orders ,"Begin."

As Gumball writes down on his quiz, the loudest thunderclap fills the room and everyone gasps in horror! A split second later, the tornado alarm goes off.

Immediately Ms. Simian told the children, "Everyone! Head to the locker rooms! Single file!"  
As Gumball and Darwin walk out, they begin a nervous conversation as they walk to the locker room.  
"Gumball, I'm scared."  
"Me too, Darwin. But we're heading to shelter. That's good, right?"  
"I guess so but what if the tornado's big?"  
"Please, those kind of tornadoes barely happen. Especially in this part of the country!"  
"What about Anais?"  
"I'm sure she's in the same situation as us, dude."  
"I sure hope Mom and Mr. Dad are okay!"  
"Dad's invincible and Mom's basically a ninja! I'm sure they're just fine!"

MEANWHILE AT THE RAINBOW FACTORY  
Intercom: "All staff and visitors must head to the emergency basement due to a tornado warning. I repeat, head for the emergency basement."  
Nicole: "I knew it. Better hope the family's alright. My poor babies! They must be so scared!"

MEANWHILE AT THE WATTERSON'S HOUSE  
(Tornado Alarm)  
Richard: "DAH! Oh boy! What did Nicole say?! The kids are gonna be fine, she said. She'll be fine, she said! ME?! OH YEAH, THE BASEMENT!"  
Immediately Richard Watterson sprints to the basement and hides underneath the basement stairs.

As Elmore prepares for the inevitable, a large funnel cloud touches down and makes landfall. It slowly makes it way as a enraged tornado through downtown Elmore, heading for the school.

BACK AT ELMORE MIDDLE SCHOOL  
The kids, staff and everyone else hide in their respective shelters. Gumball and Darwin are in the boys' locker room. They continue their last conversation.  
"Gumball, how long will this last?!"  
"Hopefully, not too long! I can't miss another episode of Daisy the Donkey!"  
"Dude, what are you? Twelve?!"  
"Actually, yes I am!"  
"*sigh*"

Anais, is hiding with her class, in the girls' locker room.  
She continues to debate in her thoughts:  
"I want my mommy!"  
"Gumball? Darwin?! Mom?! DAD?!"  
"Wait! I'm a big girl! I can handle this! I can handle this!"

Suddenly the tornado begins to tear through the school's left wing as the roof collapses on the trapped people. Gumball, Darwin, Anais and the others await for the worst.

A large rumble shakes the school as the tornado rages through brick and mortar.  
Gumball immediately shrieks as Darwin and the other students panic.  
Miss Simian: Calm down, everyone! These walls will keep us safe!  
Suddenly a nearby wall crumbles to pieces as powerful drafts echo around the room.  
Miss Simian: AAH!

As Miss Simian and her class fear the worst, Anais is also having a bad day...  
Anais(in her mind): OH NO...  
Suddenly the ceiling begins to rip apart as thunder bangs the air with deafening echos...  
Anais shrivels in fear and hides in a nearby abandoned locker. The strong winds of the tornado batter on the structural base of the school as dust kicks up into the dark grey atmosphere.

Suddenly Hector crashes through the right side of the school and attempts to intercept the tornado.  
Hector: Leave us alone!  
Hector breathes an enormous breathe of air and blows at the tornado with hurricane-strong winds! The tornado merely distorts as it continues its destructive course.  
Hector: LEAVE US ALONE!  
The colorful colossus takes in another breathe of air and gushes out the strongest waves of air anyone has ever felt. Immediately the tornado starts to jitter and shake uncontrollably.  
Hector immediately charges at the cyclone and waves his arms in enraged anger and hate...  
It was basically a gorilla tussling with a enormous fan.  
Hector groans and pants as the tornado finally gives up and withers away.  
All in a sudden blink of an eye, a lightning bolt strikes Hector!

Hector falls backwards from the stike and groans as his massive body slams over the entire playground are behind the school.  
He immediately wakes up as his colorful fur suffers from minor burns and asks "DID I WIN?"  
After a long silence, some school staff peek out the windows and see that the storm has passed. Eventually everyone run out the door, check out the scene and suddenly start to cheer. Some of the kids ran to Hector, congratulate him and earn a free ride for a change!  
"Well, looks like nothing can be solved with good luck and good friends to help you out the most" said Darwin. Gumball replies "Yeah but still, is something like that even possible?"  
"What?" asked Darwin. "The whole Hector blowing on the tornado deal? How does that even work?" questioned Gumball. "Anything is possible, man." answered Darwin with a calm swag.  
"GUYS!" screamed a girly voice.  
It was Tobias, followed by Banana Joe, Damien, Chozu and eventually Hector.  
"Hey guys!" said Gumball with relief.  
"Hector saved the school!" said Damien as Chozu clapped happily.  
"Yeah, but it's kinda weird how HECTOR saved us, huh?" asked Gumball.  
"IT WAS NOTHING, GUYS. HAPPY TO HELP!" replied Hector with a deep and calm voice.  
"So, now what?" asked Banana Joe.  
"BACK TO CLASS!" came a hideous voice. Apparently Miss Simian had a bad day or something, huh?  
As the kids return back to their classes, Gumball and Darwin meet up with a frightened Anais. The trio hug for a small moment as they went their seperate ways.  
The day was back to normal!

MEANWHILE AT THE WATTERSON'S BACKYARD

In the heavens, a strange wormhole engulfs the air and objects fall from the sky.  
With collosal thuds, the objects were actually strange looking people.  
"OOF! Next time, Darwinia, don't go until I say so!" said Gumbelle.  
"Sorry, girl. Corry touched me inappropriately!" replied Darwinia.  
"I did not! I had to grab something and your tailfin was there and ... ugh, never mind!" said Corry.  
"Wait, guys! What are we doing at my place! Thought we were at the park?!" said Darwinia.  
"I dunno but I have a feeling we're at the park anymore..." said Corry.  
"Let's see if Mom's home" said Gumbelle. The three kids head inside and see a mess of overthrown furniture and trash.  
Richard Watterson opens the basement door and spots the three trespassing children.  
"Gumball? Darwin? What are you-" asked Richard when the kids turn around in fright.  
"MOM?" said Gumbelle in sheer confusion.  
"SON?" asked Richard.  
The blue babe and the others cannot believe what was happening!

It appears that Hector's defiance of physics and gravity after taking down the tornado has disrupted the space/time universe order and has brought beings of another world to theirs!  
Now the only question is: NOW WHAT HAPPENS?!


End file.
